Known screens comprise:                a transparent panel;        a photon-generating layer in order to form each luminous pixel visible through the transparent panel, this layer being housed behind the transparent panel; and        a human/machine interface able to control the photon-generating layer in order to modify the display of an image by the screen.        
In many cases, the human/machine interface takes the form of a touchscreen, i.e. a screen that may be controlled by touching it with a finger. This type of interface has the great advantage of being ergonomic and simple to use. However, the contact of the finger on the screen inevitably leads to the screen becoming dirty.
The human/machine interface may also comprise a device for localizing a source of an alternating magnetic field, said source being freely movable by the user. In this case, it is the movement of the source of the alternating magnetic field that allows the display of the screen to be controlled. This type of interface has the advantage that there is no direct contact with the screen so that dirtying of the screen is limited. In contrast, it is necessary to supply the source of the alternating magnetic field with power in order for it to function. This complicates production of this type of interface because it is necessary to provide:                either an electromagnetically coupled power supply, such as in patent application WO 2005/024620 A2;        or a battery housed in the source of the alternating magnetic field, such as in patent application FR 2 586 302 A1.        
Prior art is also known from CN 10 136 1660 A and FR 2 952 450 A1.